


Three Words

by thebigbadgrounder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigbadgrounder/pseuds/thebigbadgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different times where three words changed the course of Clarke and Bellamy's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Sometimes all it takes are three tiny words to change everything.

I like you.

The first time Bellamy told Clarke he liked her (like, liked liked her) they were preparing to leave Camp Jaha, and make their way to the ocean — what they hoped would be their safest bet for an alliance. Things weren't working out with the adults, to say the very least, and much to her mother's dismay (and pleads) her and Bellamy decided together what would best for them and their people. Whoever wanted to stay, had that right, but most of The 100 who had come this far, had stayed loyal to them both and had agreed almost instantly to tag along.

Perhaps, it was the fact that death had become much more than a simple acquaintance, that caused Bellamy to speak up.

"I like you." It had been simple. Nothing over the top. Had Clarke not met his gaze, she might not have understood the depth of his words, but she had and she did, and it left her, of all people, speechless.

I love you.

A couple of months later, they've settled in with the people by the sea, Clarke's mother and the other survivors who had chosen to stay before, had changed their minds and had come to live with them. Things were peaceful, for the time being. Huts were being built day by day, jobs assigned to keep things moving.

Clarke had spotted Bellamy chopping wood for a celebratory fire the village was planning that evening. Slowly approaching him from behind, she covered his eyes with her hands, went up on her tippy toes and kissed the curve of his neck.

"Guess who?" She whispered against his skin.

"That's a hard one… who do I know who'd kiss me on the neck? There's that one girl. What's her name again? Oh— wait. I almost forgot about the other one. Actually— there's at least three."

She turned him around and shoved him a little, scrunching her nose as she smiled up at him.

"You are an asshole, Blake. You know that?"

His fingers grabbed hold of hers, and he tugged her toward him, his free hand resting on the back of her neck as lifted her mouth to his.

"Yeah." He rubbed his nose against hers. "But you love it."

"That's cause I love you." It was too late. The words had slipped out, a horrified expression gracing her features as she stumbled back a little, face brick red, and hands already fidgeting.

"Clarke…" Bellamy reached for her, but she shook her head before awkwardly explaining she had somewhere else to be, but as she started to walk away, Bellamy called out to her.

"I love you too."

She froze, looked over her shoulder and smiled. It was one of the most beautiful, sincere smiles Bellamy had ever had the pleasure of receiving.

Are you sure?

Bellamy nodded to one of the other guards as he headed toward his tent. He had been working night shift, doing his part in keeping the village safe, but exhaustion was beginning to get the better of him. He could barley keep his eyes open.

That is, until he walked into his tent to find a naked Clarke laying on what could only be considered as his bad at this point.

"Holy shit." His mouth hung open slightly as his eyes traveled down her body.

"Hi, handsome." She practically purred.

No, they had not had sex yet. In fact, this was the first time Bellamy had seen Clarke without all her clothes on (and fuck, was he enjoying himself already.) Sure, they had done some hardcore making out, but they always stopped before they went any further. Part of it was because Clarke had been hurt by the last guy she slept with, and the other part, was she wanted to be sure this was the real deal.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or do I have to do everything?" Clarke's tongue flicked across her bottom lip and suddenly Bellamy was taking his shirt off, and unbuckling his pants, before slowly climbing on top of her, letting his hands roam the unfamiliar parts of her body.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask. He had to be one hundred percent positive that this is what she wanted, and it made her love him even more.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Now kiss me."

She didn't have to ask him twice.

Marry me, Clarke.

It had been five years since Earth had become home again. Over four, since those who have managed to survive, called the people by the sea their allies, their friends, their family. Sure, the years have not been easy, and they've lost more and more people to the dangers that lurk in every corner. Had it not been for her mother, her best friends, and Bellamy— Clarke wouldn't have made it this far. She wouldn't have been able to endure this much loss on her own. And the loss has been great.

But so has their gain.

Enough huts have been made for every villager, and other needs such as a medic bay, a meeting hall, a place to store food and water have been met, even a learning centre for children was built and everyone was beginning to live, instead of just survive.

Hell, the grounders who've lived here all their lives even taught those who were interested, how to swim.

Which included Clarke and Bellamy.

Running through the woods, the sound of Bellamy's footsteps behind her sent Clarke's heart racing. With the biggest smile on her face, she reached their usual spot first, and instantly started stripping. By the time Bellamy caught up she was jumping into the small pool of water, Bellamy joining her a few moments later.

"I win." She splashed him.

"Oh, it's on, Princess."

Clarke laughed, and tried to swim away, water attacking her from behind. She went under briefly, and when she came back up and slowly turned around, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. When they kissed, his hands traveled to her breasts, and she smiled playfully against his mouth. He began to trail light kisses along her jawline, and down her neck, where he licked and sucked the tender skin, eliciting a small moan from her. With one hand, she grabbed hold of his face, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, all the while swimming backwards, finding support against a large rock.

When they had sex, every thing inside of them seemed to catch on fire. It was intimate, and passionate, and fun and dirty and fucking satisfying. God, at this point they knew each other from head to toe and back again.

When they were done (a few rounds) Bellamy rested his face head on her shoulder, both of them needing a moment to catch their breath. Resting there, with Clarke holding on to him and the sky alive with different shades of pink, as the sun began to set, Bellamy was overcome with an urge he didn't see the point in fighting.

"Mary me, Clarke." He said, much like the time he told her he liked her. It was simple, but sincere in the most heart felt of ways.

"Oh come on, Bellamy. We can't get married." Her fingers ran lazily through his hair.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Clarke paused for a moment. It was true, she couldn't seem to come up with a good enough reason not to. Sure, she was only twenty-three, but down here age didn't seem to matter. She stopped being a kid the second she arrived on Earth, and she had grown up a lot since then.

And…she loved Bellamy. Truly, and deeply, loved him. They worked well together in every aspect of their lives. As co-leaders, as best friends, and certainly as lovers.

"Okay." She said finally.

"Is that a yes?" Bellamy pulled away so he could get a better look at her face, his hands quickly grabbing hold of her cheeks.

The excitement that flickered in his eyes, caused Clarke's heart to speed up.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Bellamy kissed her mouth, kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and her mouth again, and she laughed, happiness flowing through her very bloodstream.

She could get use to this feeling.

It's a boy!

When Clarke realized she was pregnant, the first thing she felt was fear. She was absolutely terrified. Had Bellamy not reacted as amazingly as he did, she probably wouldn't have stayed sane.

But he had, and suddenly the future was not so dim, if they were heading toward it together. (The two of them, very soon becoming three.)

Of course if you included Raven, Octavia, her mother, Monty and Jasper— their family was really extending to eight, and everyone was on board. (It took her mother a couple of months to warm up to everything, but now she was just as excited as they were.)

"Where have you been?" Clarke's tone made it clear that she was unimpressed with Bellamy coming home so late, especially when they baby was due any day, but he offered her a crooked grin, before moving to stand behind the chair she was sitting in, his hands massaging her shoulders. She relaxed beneath his touch like it was a habit, and he leaned down to kiss her on the neck.

"I'm sorry. We were one man short for the night watch, but I insisted I had to get home as soon as possible, so they sent someone for Luke and here I am."

"You're lucky you're so good at giving massages." She mumbled, but she was smiling now. He laughed, before kneeling in front of her, and resting a hand on her stomach.

"You hear that, Miranda? I'm good at something." He said, before lifting Clarke's shirt a little, and placing a kiss just above her belly button.

"Don't worry, Augustus, I'm sure you'll get your talents from me."

The two of them had a bet going. Bellamy insisted they were having a girl, but Clarke's gut told her it was a boy.

(Looks like they were about to find out.)

Bellamy began to undress, as Clarke pushed herself up out of the chair. She moved forward, wincing at the amount of pain she was beginning to feel. It wasn't out of the ordinary for some slight discomfort, but it had been off and on all evening. That's when it happened.

Her water broke.

"Bellamy."

"Hm?" He was in the middle of taking of his shirt.

"The baby is coming." She whispered.

His head practically snapped off his body when he turned to look at her.

"The baby is coming? Like, right now?"

"Yes, now."

"Now, now?"

"Bellamy!"

He rushed over to her, his hands hovering over her stomach, and his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Okay. I'm um— I'll be right back?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Clarke looked like she was about to start yelling, and Bellamy looked like maybe he was going to pass out, so instead of saying anything, he nodded several times and rushed out the door.

It took five minutes for Abby, along with the village healer, to get there, and another five to move her into the medic bay (they had chosen the hut closest to it for a reason) and when she was laying down, squeezing Bellamy's hand, he did his best to keep her breathing. Her screams bringing back countless dark memories of the past that sometimes seemed as though it had happened yesterday, and other times seemed like a lifetime ago. Her face was red, and drenched in sweat, pieces of her hair sticking to her forehead. Several tears spilled down her cheeks, and Bellamy wiped them away before pressing a cold cloth to her head.

"You're doing amazing." He whispered into her ear. "Just, keep pushing, and listening to my voice, okay?"

He remembered when Octavia was born, how his mother gave birth without any help, or medicine to relieve the pain. Clarke had support, but the medicine was limited to what the villager's used, and therefore the birth was ninety-nine percent natural.

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Clarke Griffin. If anyone can do this, it is you. Just— think of all things you've done. Think of all the lives you've saved. You were meant to bring another into this world, someone as kind, and as smart, and as gifted as you are. You were always meant to be a mother."

Tears continued to spill down her face, but not just because of the pain, but because of Bellamy, and his words, and she wanted to kiss him, and hold him and thank him for everything he has done for her, but instead, she screamed and pushed, until the sound of a baby crying was the only thing she could focus on.

"It's a boy!" Her mother exclaimed, eyes filling with tears of pride and joy. Her own baby, now a mom.

Clarke reached for him, and once he was wrapped in a blanket and in her arms, there was no more pain.

"He's beautiful." She breathed, running her fingers over his head. "Bellamy, look at him."

She glanced towards him, only to find that he was now the one crying. Tears silently streamed down his face, and every ounce of love that could possibly exist inside of him, showed in his eyes, as he stared at the face of his son.

Bellamy smiled as he cried, smiled as he took hold of Clarke's hand in one of his own, and Augustus' in his other. It was tiny in comparison. So, so vulnerable.

"We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Time for school.

Augustus was four years old, not that you'd know from his behaviour. It was like he was an old soul, in a tiny body, and he already had a personality all of his own. For a child, he was very confident, smart, artistic…he even had a bit of an attitude Clarke liked to believe he got from Bellamy.

Her mother told her Augustus was a born leader, sure to grow up into a man who'd share the best and worst qualities of his parents.

Though Clarke hated thinking of the future. She wanted as much time as she could have basking in the glory of her son being young and innocent and most of all, dependant on her and Bell.

That's why taking him to the learning centre for the first time was both, exciting and dreadful. It meant he was growing up. Something she refused to accept.

"Time for school, Gus." Bellamy jumped onto their sons bed, and pulled off his blankets. Clarke could hear the giggles from the kitchen, and she smiled to herself. One of her favorite past times was watching her boys together. There was something so beautiful (and attractive) when Bellamy was in full daddy mode. Octavia often teased him about it, though she was no better when left alone with her nephew. Another sight Clarke loved seeing.

Within ten minutes, Bellamy had gotten Augustus dressed and ready to go, but Clarke insisted on breakfast first.

"Looks good." Bellamy mumbled into her ear, leaning over her to dip his finger in whatever it was she had made. "But I think it would look better on you."

And with that, he rubbed his fingers on her cheek. Clarke's mouth hung open, and she shook her head.

"You did not just do that."

Augustus sat at the table, watching with the biggest, cutest, grin on his face.

"I beg to differ."

Clarke eyed him for a moment, before grabbing a wooden spoon, and flinging what was some mushed up berries (also known as her version of jam) at Bellamy.

He blinked, wiping the jam off of his face and quickly grabbing the bowl.

"No, no, no!" Clarke points at him and backs away, running to hide behind Gus, who his laughing and squirming, trying to move out of the way. (Always picking daddy's side.)

"Wow, using our own child as a human shield. That's low, Princess."

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing." She licked her thumb, and wiped away a bit of jam Gus had gotten on his chin, while he was eating and watching his parents behave like children themselves. He made a face, like this was the worst thing that has ever happened to him in his four years of life, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I do this out of love." She kisses his little nose, and he slides off of his chair.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He's practically jumping up and down, and Clarke looks over at Bellamy, Jam still on his face.

"Do I need to clean your face too?"

He licked his lips, approaching her in a way that still made her face hot.

"Oh, yeah. But, maybe later. When we're alone."

She shook her head, with a tsk, and walked out the door where their son was already waiting impatiently. (Weren't most kids suppose to be crying on a day like this?)

They walked through the village, Augustus in the middle, both of them holding his hands. Raven was perched on the roof of what they considered the town hall, and she waved as they walked by.

"Gus, my man! All ready for his first day of school. You look very cute."

Augustus' face went bright pink. (He had a bit of a crush on Ms. Reyes.) Clarke smiled up at her, and Raven motioned around her mouth.

"Uh, Clarke, you have stuff all over your face. I mean, like, a lot of stuff. I do not know how you missed that."

"I know." She groaned, wiping furiously at her mouth with her free hand. "It's his fault."

Raven held up her hands.

"Say no more."

"That's not—"

"Honey! Raven just said she doesn't want to hear about all that." He winked, and Clarke wanted to punch him, but she also wanted to kiss him. It was a dilemma she often had.

Once they made it to the other side of the village, they barley even got a hug before Gus ran inside.

"He is…"

"Exactly like us." Bellamy finished, grabbing hold of Clarke's hand and kissing her fingers. She smiled at the thought of seeing herself and Bellamy in someone else.

"Now, how about, you and I, go back home and finish what we started. After all, we have the day off, and Gus is going to be here all morning, and all afternoon. "

"And what did we start exactly?" Clarke looked up at him with mock innocence.

"It involves you, me, and food. No clothes allowed."

"Oh, you are so on."


End file.
